About you
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: An Akito fanfic, that occ listen to Aki and give the reality, or raped her? i dont know, but thanks for the reviews
1. Chapter 1

About you.

An AkitoOCC , AkitoKureno and AkitoShigure fanfic, you will love it.

She begans to kiss his neck softly, but, for some reason, stop.

-Whats the matter? -but you don't say anything, just cry lowly and go away from me -Akito?

-Leave me alone Kureno -and then, you cry a lot- GO AWAY! I KNOW EVERYTHING! And i don't need your pity. Leave me, I want to stay single, ALONE! - And she continued crying bitterly, i left the room and i collapse absolutly defeated.

-Sorry Akito.

I still can't belive how she can now about me and Arisa, maybe Shigure tell something, but doesn't matter, I LOVE AKITO, and i don't want to watch her pain.

But she was right. I'm dirty as Shigure or someone else, but... well,Hatori was right, i can't love two persons, i must chose among them.

-------- some days later----

It hard to me, but i chose Arisa.

It feel hurt by Akito, but my heart take me with Arisa.

At least, by this night, i must make her feel loved before leave her, after all, i don't have anything with the family, but hurts the single fact that you are going to suffer by my fault, but I prefer it to that you suffer frequently by my.

I went to your room, and start kissing you, licking your lips and remove all your clothes, kissing all your beautiful body, touching that wanted place; you don't put any resistance, but as if you understood the situation, start crying as if that all you knew to do.

-Kureno... please...

I wont obey this time, i quite all my clothes and go inside you, slowly, for not hurt you, accelerating little by little and beginning to moan of pleasing.

You always make me moan, scream, to explote of pleasing, and tonight I must pay those attentions to me.

-Akito... Ah!

You stop crying, but...

-Ah! Kureno... stop...-you cry in orgasm, but i don't stop- please,dont... Ah! make me suffer anymore... please stop... Ah!

But i dont stop, ifI must leave you, you must knowhow muchI love you, how much I desire you.

-I... love you... Akito... I LOVE YOU!

-I... don't... want... just leave!

You throw me with all your streng, start crying and quicklycover your body.

-I don't want to be a toy anymore, just leave me alone, i already told you.

-----Two weeks later-----

-Shigure, have you seen Akito? Im worried about her.

-I dont know why -somethings wrone, i feel it- she is not worth anything.

-Shigure... I really need to know, how is Akito?

He doesn't say a word, just walk around me, and began to work.

-She is death.

-WATH!

-I told you, death, she don't eat, don't talk, don't scream, and Hatori cannot help her. She want to die, and nobody will stop her.

-But... but... i cant let her die, i love her.

-Too late, you lost her. By your own way.

Shigure was right, its my fault, i know that she will be broken, and nobody will help her.

-After all, nobody really love her.

-Son of a bitch!

I hit Shigure, but he quickly toke me down andstrike to me quickly.

-I hate you Kureno, i hate you for steal the love of Akito, I hate you!

If Tohru came late that time, i sure be death in this moment.

-Shigure! Calm down!

He leave me, and she came with some bandages.

-Are you all right?

-Kureno, i want you out of my house, RIGHT NOW!

The girl dont say a word, after see how Shigure left me, and I tought that Akito was agressive...

-Kureno.

That voice, Arisa Uotani.

-Kureno, What happen to you!

-An accident -i lie- and you?

She try to smile, and carefully kiss me.

-I miss you, so i was looking for you. Come with me?

It is wear, about you Akito, kiss your mouth is everything for my, Arisa does not make me feel just like your, I cannot apartarte of my thought.

This fanfic will continue soon...


	2. Chapter 2

About you. 

Chapter two That beautiful girl.

Its my job. I am a sexual partner, its not the best way to say it, but i love my job.

Until that day. She came alone.

I don't know why, but she seem lost... or broken.

The boss stared to talk, i just watch, i'll never know why, but... i want her. Kiss her. Hug her, fuck her.

Sure im crazy, but that doesn't matter, i walk and put my hand in her shoulder. She was tinny and pale. Her dark eyes were lost, thats burned me.

-Want a ride in my horse? -i said, but she didn't say anything- Boss, i can take her, Right? -my boss just walk away- Hi, i don't want to scared you, bu now, right now, you are mine and i'll do a lot os dirty things with your ass, that boter you?

What a miracle, she finally open her mouth.

-I... wish... eat something... before... give myself to you.

I smile. Fortunately, we have a resturant close, we order a steak and some wine, and eat in silence, because she dont talk until finish the steak.

-I paid this.

I don't blame her. The steak was expensive.

-Well, we eat something delicious, do you want the "desert"? I'll make for you like candy, soft and sweet, very sweet.

But she has planes.

-I just want to talk with someone else. Thats all.

Now im angry. I take her violently and conduce her to the hotel.

-Don't fuck me! - I threw her to the bed and started touching her skin.

-Stop, or i'll kill you.

-Sure.

She try to resist, but im stronger than her, so i make her love, wrong, i fuck her hard, painles, with all my streng. A lot of times in the night.

Then, i discover my mistake.

-What? You enjoyed this, don't you?

-No, i don't like to be raped. I just want to talk, i told it to your boss, but... he just want the money. As you want my body.

-C'mon, don't screw it. You like it, right?

Finally, she talk more, and i doscover that she was really broken.

-I like sex, like everybody, but... i don't even know what i want. The person that i love more than anyone leave, because i had sex with another one, for not lose him, but, everything screw, blodie hell, everything is wrong! I fuck everything, so thats the reason he left me! I hate myself!! Why im so stupid, so moron, so idiot!!!? My god! Im less than dirt, i dont wort anything, im nothing!!!! And you raped me, what im gonna do now?! -i try to touch her- ¡Leave me! Dont even thing that! Dont touch me, dont dare to touch me Gure!!!

She was absolute confused. I asume that Gure is her boyfriend, or something. Man, she cry like a funeral lady.

-C'mon, is not so bad, isn't?

-OF COURSE IS BAD! what are you thinking? That i smile with a truly happy face because the person i love fuck with my mother and then leave me? or the person who remains by my side leave me too? or happy because you raped me? I want to die!

Fact and act, she toke a blade (where she got it) and try to hurt herself, but, logical, i stop her.

-Wait! Listen to me, drop of that blade, shut the fuck up and listen my dam words!

Wouw, she looks pretty funny when she looks scared.

-Ey, the world is not over, see? Look by the window, the world continues, its not logical your situation, but is normal, some fathers raped his childrens, some boyfriends bretayed his girlfriends with others womens or mens, but nothing's over. If you fall, depends of you stand up again. You, right now, are now in the ground. Will you stay there, or you will stad up and keep going? The world will continue until explote, so dont worry. Try to start againg, ok? And i sorry to force you and don't listen you, truly.

She clean her tears, and smiling a little, toke the phone and call.

-Hatori, im in the "California"... no, please, bring me some clothes... yeah, ok, i'll let you make me a full check up, dont worry, i'll stay, i promise -se hung and front me- Thanks... for everything.

Next chapter, "Again in your arms"


End file.
